What If?
by AngraMainyu-Chan
Summary: What if Tiberius and the Seekers lost during the Battle of the Thorns? What will be Tiberius last thoughts as he laid dying on the battlefield? An alternative take on my story, The Fifth Hero of the Underworld. A Two Shot-Fic.


**What If?**

 **A Two shot series showing if the Battle of the Thorns had a different conclusion where Tiberius Caesar along with the Seekers died from my original storyline, The Fifth Hero of the Underworld.**

* * *

 **Part 1 of 2: Tiberius, Loneliness**

 **(( Recommend you Play:"Cold" - Jorge Méndez while reading))**

 **Last Day of the Battle of the Thorns**

The moon is very beautiful tonight

Those were the thoughts of Tiberius Caesar who lay bloodied on the ground covered with severe wounds all around his body after fighting off and defeating the leaders of the Old Maous.

It was the Battle of the Thorns, his 10,000 strong Seeker army fought to the last man against the 75,000 army of the Old Maou's. For three consecutive days they fought until Tiberius was the only one left, Esdeath died hours ago as she fought a thousand soldiers that eventually overwhelmed her. She died with her last words to her Commander before she succumbed to her wounds

'Thank you…and…I…love…y-you'

His eyes still flickered as he stared at the starry night sky above him, wondering how something endearing could was above them while they had fought. He began questioning himself at his actions. Was it worth it? Was he able to change the lives of the Common Devils? Was he going to die?

He already knew the answer to one of those questions.

He was dying. Tiberius felt the looming presence of death over him, in his state his left leg was no more, the right arm was completely cut off and the left part of his face was completely blown off. Despite from these injuries he was still able to let himself stay alive

"Grayfia-"

The cry that rose from his lips was weak. At the same time he began to feel cold by each passing second as he continuously stared at the Full Moon above him with his thoughts drifting to a silver-haired woman he had come to love.

He had promised himself that once this was over that he would propose to her. It was always been his dream to have a family, the only single thing he hadn't experienced since his parents died. Grayfia Lucifuge was his dream, the woman brought color in his life.

It became clear to him that becoming a Maou was not his dream at all. It was to be with her, that was his real dream. He wanted to have silver-haired and black-haired kids.

Tiberius cried.

Not because he was sad or happy but because he won't able to experience those things with her.

"I-I don't want to die…let…me…live..a…little…longer"

Suddenly, he muttered this unconsciously as tears flowed down his cheeks

"Let…me…see…her…one…last...time"

Like a shipwreck that had sunken beneath the surface a long time ago, those unforgotten words escaped from his lips. He wanted to at least see her one more time and die in her loving arms.

He didn't want prestige or gratitude. He just wants to see her smile again. He just wanted to hear "I love you" face to face.

"Grayfia…"

Tiberius could feel that death clinging onto him, trying to pull him away. Steeling himself as though death would not take him. Knowing that his time was already nearing, he began calling out for his lover in desperation wanting to die in her arms.

With what little strength he had left, Tiberius flared whatever power he had left making himself a magical beacon that could be felt around the Underworld however by flaring his power, he was practically quickening his death

"Grayfia…Don't leave me…"

He pleaded once again as tears flooded his face in his desperate attempt to call out his lover

 **Parliament Bedroom, Lucifaad City**

The Pillar Government had won the Civil War, capturing the capital city of Lucifaad. They had deluded themselves that they won the War all by themselves as they iniated a three-day celebration in the capital

Most notably two individuals during those days of celebration betrayed Tiberius Caesar. Sirzechs Gremory and Grayfia Lucifuge, these two devils during the celebrations made love throughout. While Tiberius shed blood for three days, both his best friend and lover shared the same bed pleasuring each other without care in the world.

Right now, both devils had just finished another session of love making. Sirzechs Gremory lied down on the bed with Grayfia on top of him

"*pant**pant* One more time?" the Red-haired Gremory asked

It was both clear that the two of them were drunk with the smell of the room and the bottles lying down.

Nodding weakly, Grayfia accepted for another round

As they were about to continue both devils felt a familiar power surge that was calling out to them but they were too drunk to make any rational decision.

As they continued their scandalous activity while a dying Tiberius laid alone in the battlefield of the Thorns as he cried for someone to be with him in his last moments.

 **Back to the Thorns**

"*cough**cough*…All of you…forgive me" Tiberius apologized to his fallen comrades who followed him even to the death as he flared his power again "for I have…availed nothing"

Shutting his eyes for a moment to draw on his diminishing strength. With an intake of breath, he opened his eyes as tears flowed down again

"Don't…let…me die…alone"

Grayfia didn't appear not even anyone arrived. He still couldn't understand why she was still not here.

Suddenly feeling his strength was no more, Tiberius lifted his right stump of an arm as if he was reaching out for the moon

The Feelings flooding up from his heart are now

Despair and Lonliness.

"Where…are…you, Grayfia?"

He could not comprehend what he was even feeling anymore. As he was still crying out for her

With each passing second his body was becoming colder. He knew that by anytime that death would come for him. But still, he persisted flaring his power again and again even though there was no more strength left in him.

Still holding onto the hope that she would arrive beside him, Tiberius with a weakened voice called out again hoping to at least hear her voice as he closed his eyes

"Gr…"

" _Grayfia!" He called out as he carried Grayfia who was wearing a wedding dress._

" _Yes, Yes" the Silver haired devil happily kissing him on the cheek_

"…ay…"

" _Grayfia!" He worriedly called out as Tiberius hold onto a newborn baby girl with black hair and silver streaks_

" _Yes, Yes" tiredly stated as she laid down the hospital bed smiling at the new father_

"…f…"

" _Grayfia…" He called out again as Tiberius who was now an old man sat beside Grayfia as they both watched their grandchildren_

" _Yes, Yes" the now aged Silver-haired devil holding onto his hand_

"…ia…"

When he opened his eyes, he realized that it became darker even though it was night time.

 _It's already dark_

 _It's lonely_

 _And 'she' is not here with me_

 _But I am not alone for long_

 _She knows that I do not like it_

 _She is so strong and kind_

 _And she loves me so much_

 _I want to be stronger for her_

 _So I would always protect her_

 _And I know that she will always be with me_

 _She Promised_

… _but where is she?_

 _I wonder what happened?_

 _Maybe she forgot about me_

 _Maybe…_

 _Maybe she doesn't love me anymore…_

 _No I'm sure there's a good reason_

 _There has to be.._

 _There has to…_

 _I feel cold_

 _I can't even open my eyes anymore_

 _She promised me. She's going to be here_

 _She has to…_

 _She wouldn't let me die alone_

…

…

…

 _I'm scared._

 _Where are you?_

 _I miss you so, so much_

He opened his mouth to utter a single name one last time

"Grayfia…"

With his eyes wide open still staring unto the moon, Tiberius Caesar while calling out to his lover bled out as the cold embrace took him and all alone as he hoped at least someone would stay with him in his dying moments.

Thus the end of the man known as the Sword of the Underworld who only wanted one thing that he had never experienced

Family

* * *

 **END**

 **Tell me what you think guys :D**

 **Info on Tiberius Caesar can be found in the DxD Fanon Wiki**

 **Next Chapter : Sif, Remembrance**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
